figureitoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Sled Dogs
|season = 5 |number = 12 |image = File:EpiTwelve.PNG |talent1 = Won Gold in Dog Sled Sprint |talent2 = Snow Cone Eating Baton Twirling Stilt Walker |previous = Trampoline & Vacuums |next = Pop Bomb & Candy Sushi}} is the twelfth episode of season five of Figure It Out. It aired on June 23, 2012. Contestants *Charlie *Gigi Panelists *Samantha Boscarino *Carlos Knight *Lulu Antariksa *Drake Bell Game play 'Charlie' Charlie's talent is "won gold in dog sled sprint". The only word on the It Board is "in". 'Round One' Prize: 400$ gift certificate for Skechers shoes Clue: dog food Samantha gets the word won. The clue comes during Drake’s turn and he gets the word dog. The round ends and Charlie wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: skateboarding package Recap Board *Won a contest *Does it alone *Not an invention *Doesn't have to do with dog food Secret Slime Action: smiling Clue: gold Jeff explains the secret slime action. Samantha is slimed for it and Drake is slimed too because of smiling at Samantha getting slimed. The audience member wins a Figure It Out messenger bag. The round starts again with Samantha. The clue comes during Carlos's turn and he gets the word gold. The round ends and Charlie wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Pueblo Bonito Emerald Bay Resort & Spa Recap Board *Won a race *Doesn't run *Involves gold Clue: two members of Clue Force 3 run The clue comes during Drake’s turn and Samantha gets the word sprint. When the round ends, the panelists are given a chance to fill in the blanks. Samantha's final guess: did you win a gold in a dog Carlos's final guess: you won gold in a dog petting sprint Lulu's final guess: won gold in dog front leg sprint Drake's final guess: won gold in dog leg sprint? None are right, so Charlie wins the grand prize and tells them his talent. His sled and some dogs are brought out and he explains some aspects to Jeff. GiGi Gigi's talent is that she somehow manages to go the whole show without her top falling off. 'Round One' Prize: Dynacraft three in one bike Clue: ice cream cones Jeff talks about the word of honor. The clue comes during Lulu's turn and Drake gets the word cone, which was also the word of honor, so Gigi is slimed. The round soon ends and Gigi wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Yamaha keyboard Recap Board *Not a champion *Not a dancer *What other kinds of cones are there? Secret Slime Action: having a name that rhymes with "muu-muu" Clue: dog walker The round begins with Carlos and the clue comes during Drake's turn. They don't figure anything out as the round ends and Gigi wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Pueblo Bonito Emerald Bay Resort & Spa Recap Board *Doesn't make it herself *Nothing to do with dogs or cone of shame Clue: two members of Clue Force 3 march and pretend to throw batons The round begins with Lulu and she is slimed for the secret slime action. Magali Lopez wins a Figure It Out track jacket. When the round begins again, the clue comes during Lulu's turn and Carlos gets the word baton. When the round ends, they are told to give their final guess. Samantha's final guess: she is a winning cone creator baton national champion Carlos's final guess: you are a farming cone pig baton leather ninja uh Lulu's final guess: you are a spinning cone throwing baton world champion cool person Drake's final guess: winning cone lobster baton catdog When none are correct, Gigi wins the grand prize and tells them her talent before going to get clean up and showing them. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Category:Content